


Purple Flowers and Rainbow-Shirts

by brownest_goldfish_intheair



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Other, Thoschei, best enemies, non-binary timelords, they actually talk about their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownest_goldfish_intheair/pseuds/brownest_goldfish_intheair
Summary: A (mostly) fluffy reunion set after Spyfall part 2, based on the following dream I had:The Master regenerated back into a female form, but they cut their hair really short and didn't wear any make up and then put on this outfit that was somehow a suit on the top and a dress on the bottom. And the Doctor just stared at them in absolute awe and I stared at them in absolute awe and then they turned to the Doctor with that look and said something along the lines of "you can call me Missy or Master, dear, I don't care." and the Doctor turned all blushy and stuttery and the air was BURNING and my heart skipped about ten beats at once.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Missy, Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Purple Flowers and Rainbow-Shirts

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write pure fluff, but as usual when I try to write something light-hearted, it still turned out a bit serious. But I promise, it's a happy story.  
> Also, I have never written characters with gender-neutral pronouns before, so if I did anything wrong, please point it out to me.
> 
> Enjoy! xx

"What you looking for?" Yaz asked.  
"The Master." The Doctor replied, absent-mindedly scanning the Gallifreyan writing on the screen in front of her for the 10th time.

She'd been constantly checking for signs of him for so long, she was barely able to look anymore. Sometimes, she doubted she would see him if he stood right in front of her.

"Thought he'd be the last person you'd want to see right now." Yaz threw in. At that, the Doctor finally turned around. Yaz was looking at her intently, with her eyebrows slightly raised. _He's the only person I want to see right now._ She thought, letting her eyes drift over Ryan and Graham and then back to Yaz, and instantly feeling guilt pull at her hearts.

"He..." She started to reply, when the TARDIS suddenly started shaking so hard, they all had to hold onto the thing closest to them in order not to fall over.  
“Woah, woah, what are you _doing_?” The Doctor accusingly addressed the walls. She was about to jump back to the screen to see what was happening, but then the shaking stopped as abruptly as it had started and the ground beneath their feet went completely still again.

“Where are we?” Ryan asked as soon as the Doctor had stepped up to the console. Oh, good, maybe they’d forgotten what they’d been talking about; she just had to focus now.  
“Somewhere in the Fluron-Galaxy, a few hundred lightyears away from earth. Planet’s called Vevey.” She shrugged her shoulder as she turned back to them. “No idea why she’d bring us here; never heard of anything interesting happening on Vevey.” She moved the corners of her lips up into a small grin. “But we could go see.”

Yaz was the first of them all to move to the door, taking such eager steps she was almost running.

“Come on then.” She called back to them, not slowing her pace for a second. The Doctor shook her head with a smile as they joined her; she would have instantly fallen in love with this woman, had they met at a different time.

When they stepped out of the TARDIS, they were greeted by a warm breeze, filled with distant music and the murmur of countless voices. They were standing in the middle of what could have been a small Italian town, had it not been for the people walking through the cobbled streets: They had skin as white as ash and a thin silver liquid dripping their eyes. Which was what Veveyans looked like, as far as she knew, but there was something very off about them…

“Seems peaceful.” Graham said as he came up next to her.  
“ _Seems_ peaceful, yeah.” She replied critically. “But that can’t be normal.” She mumbled as she scanned a passer-by with her sonic. They gave her a look that was somewhere between confused and offended, which she completely ignored.

“What’s wrong?” Yaz asked curiously. The Doctor frustratedly put her sonic back into her pocket when it showed nothing and took another look at the people.  
“They shouldn’t have purple flowers on their heads.” She finally said, looking at the others as if they could provide an explanation.

They walked down the street a bit, and indeed: Every single person they passed had a huge purple flower on their head.  
“Excuse me.” The Doctor approached a young couple that looked like they were not in a hurry. They stopped and looked at her expectantly. “This will probably sound a bit rude, but… Have your species always had these…” She drew a circle around her head with her finger, slightly pressing her eyes together. They looked confused for a second, then one of them started laughing.  
“Oh, the flowers?” They said with a wide smile. “No, no. We didn’t, until about a month ago, when they suddenly grew overnight. We tried to figure out how it happened, but no one could come up with an explanation. So after a while, we just kind of accepted it.”  
“We all barely notice it anymore now.” The person holding their hand added, their eyes quickly flying over to her partner’s flower.

“Oh, okay.” The Doctor nodded, very much not satisfied with the answer.  
“And they don’t hurt?” Yaz asked. Both of them shook their head.  
“Not at all.” The first one who had spoken replied.  
“Well, okay then, thanks.” The Doctor smiled.  
“No problem!” They replied and had already continued walking, when one of them turned around again.

“Oh, but there’s this one person.”  
“Yeah?” The Doctor asked, her eyes going wide.  
“She opened this shirt-shop about a month ago, when the whole thing happened.” They explained. “They don’t have a flower. But they’re not from here, either.”

“What do they look like; what species?” Yaz asked, before the Doctor could even open her mouth.  
“Well, we don’t really know.” The Veveyan shrugged. “They look a bit like you, I think.”  
“Oh, and you would love the shirts they’re selling.” Their partner added, looking at the Doctor.  
“Where? Where is this shop?” The Doctor asked urgently. She ran in the direction the Veveyan pointed immediately, not even bothering to say goodbye

“ _What_ are you doing?” The Doctor growled as she energetically pushed open the huge glass doors and strode into the shop.  
“I’m sorry, how can I help you?” The person sitting behind the desk, placed in between dozens of racks full of shirts with rainbows on them, smiled innocently. The others followed close behind as the Doctor approached the desk and stopped a few meters away from it, glaring at the person with burning eyes. They kept up their sweet smile at leaned forward a bit, elegantly resting their chin on their hand.  
“What did you do to those people?” The Doctor asked, trying to ignore how brightly their pale green eyes were sparking up at her.

“Sorry, I’m not following.” They cooed, ever so slightly moving their head to the side. “Do you mean… the flowers?” They leaned back in her chair a bit, twirling a stand of short black hair around their finger. “Why, don’t you like them? They’re for you.” Their innocent smile turned into an amused grin as the Doctor’s face fell. She’d known, hadn’t she? But still it never failed to hurt her.

“Go and wait outside.” She said, barely turning looking back at the fam. Yaz took a breath to object, but Graham grabbed hers and Ryan’s arm and nodded.  
“We’ll give you two some space, then.” He said, before he moved them to the door. The Doctor gave him a grateful nod before she turned back to the desk.

“Children are gone; we’ve got the house to ourselves.” They said, in a voice that flowed like silk, moving their finger down to seductively trace it along their lips. “What do you wanna do?” The Doctor couldn’t help but swallow hard. This was bad, there was not nearly enough destruction happening around them for this amount of tension.

“Didn’t want to get out the lipstick and eyeliner, this time?” She asked mockingly, defensively crossing her arms in front of her chest. Her enemy chuckled lowly.  
“You insult me, Doctor. Do you not like my face?”  
“Yes. _No_.” Oh, for god’s sake; she wanted to hide behind one of the racks now. “Whatever you’re planning, I’ll stop you anyway. So you might as well give up now.” They didn’t even blink, making the Doctor’s hearts hammer rapidly in her chest. They always talked to each other when they met, even if half of it was lies. She had no idea what to do with this silence.

“Last time I gave up trying to win you over, you seemed quite upset.”

The Doctor blinked rapidly, trying to figure out if she’d heard right. When she decided she had, it felt like she’d been punched in the stomach.  
“How dare you?” She hissed. “I tried all I could to make you-“  
“Good?” They asked and coming out of their mouth, it sounded terrible. “Oh, and I tried to be good; for you.” They said, their eyes suddenly turning darker.

They got up from where they were sitting and moved around the desk. The Doctor’s eyes automatically moved up and down their body, almost hungrily, trying to get hold of anything they could. They were wearing a baby blue dress-shirt, buttoned up all the way to the top, and a pastel-purple blazer that matched the shade of their long, flowy skirt, soft against their pale skin. But her eyes hung on the dark-blue tie around their neck and her mouth got dry at the thought of running her hands over it.

“But it was _so_ hard. You made it so hard. Tell me, did I _ever_ have a chance?” They asked, lazily leaning back against the edge of the desk.

“Did you…” The Doctor started, all air leaving lungs at once. “Did you have a chance? You, you had…” She took an involuntary step toward them, reducing the distance between them to not more than a few inches. “I gave you all the chances!” She said, hating her voice for shaking. “And when I asked you to stand with me, you _left_.” They looked down for a second and then blinked up at her, their eyes shimmering with tears.

“And that was it then, wasn’t it? I wasn't good enough; you never came looking for me.” The Doctor stared at them in disbelief, her breath slowly calming again.  
“What difference would it have made?” She asked tiredly. “You didn’t want to be on my side.”

“Yes, I did, you self-righteous idiot!” Their voice got louder toward the end as their face turned hard. “But you didn’t believe in me, did you?

The air around them was crackling with emotion and memories as the Doctor tried to wrap her head around those words.  
“So you go and try to take over earth again?” She finally demanded. “Just because I’m disappointed in you?”  
“Some other things happened.” They whispered, their rage calming instantly as their eyes filled with pain. “And I wanted to use them to destroy you; make you suffer as much as I had. But when I lay on the ground with nothing but emptiness around me, and no escape… I thought that maybe I should bring you flowers instead.” They gave the Doctor a small smile, despite their eyes still looking glassy.  
It looked almost… hopeful? The Doctor’s chest started burning with the image of Missy’s face when she’d wrapped his hands around hers, just to let go again and leave her to cry, all alone.

“So you made flowers grow on the heads of a whole species, opened up a shop that sells rainbow-shirts and made my TARDIS fly here… To say sorry?”  
“Sounds a bit pathetic, put like that.” They mused. “And I didn’t do anything to your TARDIS. I hadn’t decided on how to get you here yet, to be honest. Maybe she noticed that you missed me?” The Doctor rolled her eyes. She would have liked to deny it, but that was exactly the sort of thing her TARDIS would do.

“So what do I call you now, huh? Missy or Master?” She asked, letting her eyes wander down her friend’s body again. They chucked as they moved to sit back on the desk.  
“Oh, dear, I really don’t care.” They said lowly, their eyes beginning to sparkle again. “As long as it’s you saying it.

The Doctor could feel heat spreading throughout her body, all at once, and the sensation was so unexpected, it almost swiped her off her feet.  
“We… we have to…”

“Talk?” They asked with an amused grin. “Later.”  
They gently pulled her closer with their leg around her waist and the Doctor let herself fall against them, resting her arms on their shoulders

“You’ll have to make the flowers disappear, though.” She got out breathlessly.  
“Oh, but they’re pretty.” They whined disappointedly, their eyes slowly filling with defeat.


End file.
